Kirby and The Starlight: Star Charms Activated
by Kirbygirlforever
Summary: After three girls have their hearts destroyed, They make a wish and are transported to Dreamland. What's more. An evil group is trying to revive Nightmare. Using their new power of the star charms and teaming up with Kirby and the gang, They'll defeat these evil villains and stop the revival of nightmare. Rated K for dark themes.
1. How It All Began

**So, I've wanted to write this story for a long time now and I really hope people like it. If you're curious about Warp Star Precure, that mainly going to be a small side project now, meaning I will update it whenever I have free time. Also if stories take a really long time to update, remember, I'm still in school and it is final semester. When school is out a will try to update more often. Also Warp Star Precure is not canon in this story. With that in mind let's get into the story.**

**I don't own Kirby. Rights belong to Nintendo and Hal Laboratory.**

* * *

**POV: Kare**

Hi! I'm Kare Anderson. I'm a seventh grader at Alexzander Middle School. For the most part, I'm your average middle school girl. I have friends (only two), I like boys, I enjoy drawing, I'm bullied and I like having fun. But, the difference is, me and my friends the only ones at my school who like Kirby, or at least aren't afraid to like him. The reason I'm bullied is because the queen of our school, Dianna, wants everyone to grow up. She considers Kirby one of the most childish things ever. She doesn't care if the stories are dark or if the villains are scary, it's still childish in her mind. My friends and I are mocked by her and her followers every day. I thought it would never end… until…one day.

It was again an average day. Get up, get ready for school, go to school, survive four periods before going to lunch, go to lunch with my friends and hang out. But, something was… off about today… as if something was… burning inside of me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" My ginger haired friend Wanda asked me. I snapped out of my thinking. The two of us were sill by the tree at school. We all were in our school uniforms, which were a white shirt and a black skirt. I had just been looking at the sky, doing, nothing. "Something just feels different today." I shrugged "maybe I'm just hungry." I began to the sandwich my dad made me when I hear this **"Hey Guy! Sorry I'm late!** **"**It was my brown haired friend, Maya. She doesn't sit with us much because her boyfriend. I guess they had a fight. "You wouldn't believe what happen with Leon today." She told us all about how her boyfriend complained that she wasn't good enough yet to truly date him. Maya's a big tomboy, but Leon wants her to be girly and not do boyish things like sports. I hate him more than Tuff from Kirby Right Back at Ya. I looked at our star accessories. Maya's bracelet, Wanda's hair bow and my necklace, each having a star on them. They was the reason we became friends in the first place and they always connect us when were lost.

* * *

Soon, it time for gym. It boring, like usual. After changing out of my gym clothes, I realized I was the only one there, or, so I thought. Dianna and her followers were their too. "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the most childish person in school." Dianna said mockingly "What do you have their?" I was holding my drawing book filled with kirby drawings. "Just next periods notes" I told her, panicking. Dianna snatched the book out of my arm and began going through it. She then ripped out my favorite drawing and held it to my face. It was of Kirby, Meta Knight, Bandanna Dee, and Dedede. "This isn't notes." Dianna teased "In fact, It awful. The worst drawing ever" Dianna handed the book to one of her followers and ripped the drawing half. She then began ripping out and tiring many of my drawings. She threw the book in my face, now feeling much lighter. "Loser!" They all said as they walked passed me. I ran to the drawing, knelt down, and cried. "Why do bad things always happen to me" I whispered to myself "I wish… I wish I was in dreamland."

All of a sudden, the star on my necklace glowed really bright. Then, a light sprung fourth from it and create a portal like the one from return to dream land. It began to pull my ripped drawings into it. I began to panic, "This isn't real right." I thought to myself. Then, I got pulled in.

I could tell things were going to get either crazy or exciting.


	2. Kare Comes To Dreamland

**Hey I'm back. I have been working hard on this chapter, so enjoy. I haven't updated in awhile because I'm a bit of a slacker. Sorry.**

**Also, it's the anime scale for characters, but it takes place in the game universe. Why? For Kirby and Meta Knight Father/Son fluff.**

**I do not own Kirby. Rights belong to Nintendo and Hal Laboratory. I only own the Ocs.**

* * *

**POV: Kare**

I slowly open my eyes to find myself in this odd dark blue area. There were many little star scattered around the place. I had to admit, it was very pretty. Though I wasn't able to enjoy it for too long because I was dragged very quickly to the exit. Though, I notice, my clothes were being to… change.

I quietly opened my eyes. "What the heck happened?" I thought to myself. That when I noticed my clothes were very different. Instead of being in my school uniform, I had on a pink dress that went to my knees, long white socks with red bows on the back, and red shoes. I looked at my hair and saw it was bubblegum pink. I felt the top of my head and realized I had a bow on the top of my head. I began to panic. I was so confused and scared. Did someone prank me or something, I didn't know.

After calming down, I deiced to look around this strange place. I saw it was a forest area and was actually very calming. I found my notebook and bag, both had changed. The notebook was now pink with a yellow star on it with all of my drawings intact and my bag was now in the shape of a star. Once again, odd. I put the bag on (somehow the notebook was able to fit into it) and went back to walking. Then, I found a path to follow to leave the forest. I was much clam and deicide to just walk and enjoy the clamming place.

Until, I tripped over something.

"oooowwww" I moaned. I began to get up from the crash when I heard a voice. "Oh my nova, I'm so sorry." It said. I couldn't see it because I had gotten a little blurry but I could tell it was in front of me. "No, I should be sorry. I tripped over you." I replied while blinking to get my vision. "I was waiting for my friends so we could have a picnic together, when all of a sudden you came by and tripped over me. I'm sorry for being in the way." He explained. By this point I had my vision back and I was in shock. I knew who this was.

"Ban… ban…" I shuttered. "Is something wrong?" He asked sweetly. **"BANDANNA WADDLE DEE!"** I screamed. I quickly ran away in shock. There was no away I could really be in dreamland. It's FICTION! It's not real. Then, I crashed into a certain _**group**_ of characters.

* * *

**POV: Meta Knight**

Kirby, King Dedede, and I were going to have a picnic with Bandanna Waddle Dee. He told us that he found the most perfect spot for a picnic. It was in a place called the forest of peace. He said that he was going to wait for us at the entrance. We were chatting about our latest adventure and some other really random things.

"You know…" Dedede began "I heard witches live in these woods."

"Thwey do?" Kirby asked.

"Yup! They do!" King Dedede said proudly "They ride on brooms, live in houses made out candies…" this made Kirby happy. I know my son, and whenever he hears theirs food involved, he's involved.

"…and take children who don't listen to their king." King Dedede finished. Now Kirby was scared. "Wha…What?!" He shuttered. "They take little kids who are disobedient and don't listen to their kings, then they are never seen again." Dedede, a stupid penguin who can't take a hint, said to a now terrified child. "What happwed to thwem?" Kirby asked, scared. "Probably makes them their slave, hurts them or Tortures the-" Dedede stopped. He had finally realized that he shouldn't say that to a terrified child! Well, it was too late and Kirby was now crying in my arms.

"Mweta, I don't want othwers to be hurt. Can you hewlp me save thewm?" Kirby cried.

"Kirby, witches aren't real. Dedede just messing with you." I reassured him. "You Prowmise?" Kirby asked with tears still in his eyes. "I promise." I said as gently as I could.

We began walking again but Kirby was on the lookout for witches. He might be a hero, but in the age of puffals, he's only six years old. So, he's believes everything people say. Dedede is the main one who says stupid stuff and Kirby believe him. Last time Kirby didn't believe Dedede, a demon was released. Now they're on good friends, Kirby never takes his chances in not believing Dedede.

"Uhhhhh, guys?" Dedede said with a worried look on his face. "What now?" I replied very unexcited. "Look!" He exclaimed. We all looked down the path to find a human girl running right towards us. Before any of us could get out of the way, she crashed right into Dedede.

After crashing into Dedede, she got and said sorry a million times. "I wasn't looking where I was going and then I crashed into you and I'm… I'm… I'm very, very, very sorry." She told us. She was twice as tall as Kirby, and looked a little like him. But, I noticed, she had on a star necklace. Could it be... A Star Charm?

"I… I… I…" She seemed at a loss for words. But before I could talk to her, she ran off. She seemed almost… paranoid. Kirby ran off after her. "**KIRBY!**" I yelled, running after him, with Dedede right behind me.


End file.
